Mekeke
"The other members of the Shurara Corps may have been stupid, but me, I'm a little different." '~ Mekeke'' '''Mekeke is one of the members of the Shurara Corps, including being Shurara's third in command in The Legend of Monstro. He is known to be the puppeteer of the group, and with his trusty marionette at his side, he's willing to control anyone within his reach, but only if his marionette has its strings attached. Mekeke himself goes invisible when his puppet is at present, possessing victims wherever he chooses for his plans, or rather Shurara's plans. He was sent out to recruit Air Man, but he decided to play his puppet games on Monstro's friends, hoping they can defeat Monstro together, but unfortunately, Aviator found this out and cut the strings of the puppet, thus freeing the victims. Appearance Mekeke appears as a dark teal Keronian with one yellow eye to go along with him. His other eye has a square eyepatch with an X on it, which also goes well with his black jester-like hat. Mekeke also dons a black, sleeveless outfit, with a circle with a plus sign as his emblem on his stomach. Mekeke's puppet appears as a wooden puppet with blond side burns, each eye crossed out of eachother, four arms with a blade on each one, and a puppeteer cross with Mekeke to control it with. Personality Compared to the other members of the Shurara Corps, Mekeke himself prefers to be a step ahead rather than the others, who go on straight to the plan. For instance, instead of going straight to the plan, he always has a plan for himself, leading to his puppet games. This indicates his cunning, sly, and bloodthirsty personality, which could describe how he got to be third in command. Despite his conniving nature, he's not physically strong, and would be seen cowering if his marionette lost its strings, which is his only weapon to fight with. He's also slightly intimidated by Shurara. Episode Appearances *The Legend of Monstro: Attack on Air Man (debut appearance) *AdolScience: A Valentine's Day Special (cameo) *The Legend of Monstro: Off the Hook *The Legend of Monstro: Final Showdown with Shurara Quotes "Exactly, I know I have a point. And I got my eye on you." "And it'll especially be perfect for that blob when he's fighting... HIS OWN FRIENDS! AHAHAHAHA!" "Darn shame we didn't take Air Man, ah well, we'll take the next best thing!" "My marionette was the one thing I held dear to my heart. And now, you... You've ruined our plans! Now because of you, Master Shurara's gonna be furious with me! And my plan was so well-crafted... possess your stupid friends and then let them throw you off the cliff!" "W-Well sir! I had the most ingenious plan to destroy Monstro!" "I hate it how you can fly..." "Hey look here Pearl! Like I said, your biggest fan! But the second I see Monstro, I turn red!" "Perfect. Now move that way! Now move the other way! Now pick your nose!" Gallery Mekeke.png MekekeII.png Puppet.png Trivia * Mekeke is one of the only members of the Shurara Corps to not appear in Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 alongside with Shurara and Kagege. * He and Taranza are the only puppeteers on the channel. ** Coincidently, they’re both featured in The Legend of Monstro. Category:Villains Category:The Legend of Monstro Category:The Legend of Monstro Characters Category:Shurara Corps Category:Keronians Category:Amphibians Category:Aliens Category:Puppeteers Category:Deceased